ABC Horror
by kanasvetlana
Summary: A-B-C drabbles bertajuk horor  beberapa diantaranya sedikit kelebihan kata-kata, maafkan saya . Mulai dari 'anjing' hingga 'zirah'... Cukup kuat untuk membaca?


Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary

A-B-C drabbles _yang bertajuk kisah-kisah horor mulai dari yang sering kita alami sampai yang nggak banget... Seram atau tidak, tergantung Anda para pembaca. Bagi yang sudah tidak suka dari awal membaca judulnya, jangan baca dan kirim _flame, _ya. Kudedikasikan untuk para pembaca yang tengah begadang. Omong-omong malam ini malam Jum'at, nih._

Selamat Membaca!

**A untuk Anjing**

"Ludwig, anjingmu suruh diam, dong! Bagaimana kita bisa tidur?"

"Tidak bisa, Kak, sudah kucoba berkali-kali."

"Berisik, tahu! Anjing gila mana yang melolong malam-malam begini..."

"Justru itu, Kak," bisik adikku pelan, "bila ia melolong seperti itu, tandanya ada yang tidak beres."

"Maksudmu?"

"Berarti ada hantu atau sejenisnya di sini.'

"Aku tidak per –"

Gilbert melihat sekilas bayangan kedua orang tua mereka yang telah wafat di cermin belakang Ludwig. Mereka berdua tersenyum pahit.

**B untuk Begadang**

_Sampai sekarang, keberadaan [ocong masih diragukan karena makhluk ini selalu muncul tiba-tiba._

'Konyol sekali,' pikir Nether yang begadang tengah malam sambil membaca artikel hantu di sebuah website dengan ponselnya sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

_Perhatikan sekelilingmu –sudah banyak korban si pocong ini. Aku percaya bahwa mereka ada, hanya tengah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan diri._

'Fuh, dilihat dari tulisannya, si Nesia ini pasti cenayang gila,' pikir Nether. Ia membalikkan tubunhya ke kiri dan memeluk bantal PSV Eindhoven-nya dengan sayang dan mata terpejam. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ternyata yang dipeluknya adalah manusia dengan wajah tidak karuan yang telah membusuk dan hanya dibalut kain putih bertabur tanah kuburan dan belatung.

"AAAH!"

**C untuk Cermin**

"Matthew, kamar mandimu kupakai, ya!"

"Silahkan Alfred," jawab Matthew keras, "tapi jangan sampai menyebut nama 'Mary Berdarah' di depan cermin besarku!"

"Hah? Apa katamu –Bloody Mary? Keraskan suaramu –aku tak dengar! Kemarilah!"

"Tidak bisa –panekukku gosong! Iya benar, seperti tadi!"

"Bloody Mary?"

"Iya, cukup!"

"Maksudmu 'Bloody Marry' atau 'Bloody Mary'?"

"Alfred –kamu sudah menyebut tiga kali! Menjauhlah dari cermin!"

Teriakan Matthew sia-sia. Dari tadi, Alfred sedang membetulkan kacamatanya di depan cermin besar sambil berbicara dengan Matthew. Ketika kacamatanya sudah terpasang dengan benar, bukan bayangannya yang ada di cermin.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam basah berantakan, kaus tanpa lengan yang sobek, kulit sepucat bulan berlumuran darah dan kedua mata putih menarik masuk Alfred untuk menemaninya selamanya dalam cermin.

**D untuk Danau**

Gilbert, Francis, dan Antonio tengah berenang bersama di sebuah danau sepi. Mendadak, Gilbert menatap Francis yang berenang di belakangnya dengan galak.

"Jangan menggrepe di saat seperti ini!"

'Aku tidak, kok!"

"Pembohong! Tanganmu masih menarik-narik pahaku nih!"

"Bukan aku!" Francis mengangkat kedua tangannya dari air. Antonio yang sudah ada di tepi memanggil mereka dengan lambaian tangan.

"Hah?" Gilbert kaget bercampur heran, "Ka –kalau bukan kalian, lalu –AAAH!'

Mendadak, tangan-tangan itu menarik Gilbert ke dasar danau hingga ia takkan pernah naik ke daratan lagi.

**E untuk Empat**

"Bos, pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku pu –oh, tadi ada yang menitipkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Berikan padaku, Lovino. Dari siapa?"

"Seseorang di lantai empat."

Antonio berjengit –kantornya 'kan hanya tiga lantai!

"Orang aneh. Sekujur tubuhnya pucat, matanya merah. Belum pernah aku lihat karyawan seperti dia. Baru, ya? –Eh, kenapa kau jadi pucat begitu?"

"Ini… pesan ini…" Antonio menyodorkan kertas putih yang ada dalam amplop cokelat itu.

_Pada pukul empat lewat empat puluh empat sore ini, saat suratku tiba di tanganku, kamu akan menyusulku dengan mobilmu yang menabrakku empat tahun lalu._

"Bos… ini –apa?"

"Dia –akan datang…" Antonio mulai gemetar, "…untuk balas dendam…"

**F untuk Funeral March**

"Yah, kok lagu ini sih?" Elizaveta kecewa ketika Funeral March milik Chopin diperdengarkan oleh Roderich lewat pianonya.

"Aku maunya ini."

"Aku nggak suka. Habis nadanya agak sedih, terus terdengar mengerikan. Seperti lagu kematian."

"Kalau begitu, lagu ini sesuai dengan situasinya."

Elizaveta merinding ketakutan sekaligus bingung.

"Roderich –umm, kau pucat, kubuatkan cokelat panas, ya," gadis itu melangkah ke luar menuju dapur –namun tak segera memasukinya dan menjerit ketakutan. Karena tubuh Roderich yang tergantung kaku oleh seutas tambang yang melilit lehernya tepat di depan pintu dapur menghalangi jalan masuknya.

**G untuk Gambar**

"Lho, kok..."

Sey, Elizaveta, Katyusha, dan Laura kaget bukan kepalang. Semua gambar dalam foto yang mereka ambil dengan kamera baru Nesia sangat mengerikan.

'Si –siapa yang ada di belakangku?" Sey merinding. Ada tiga sosok makhluk putih tak jelas dalam fotonya, padahal ia sendirian waktu itu. Begitu pula dengan foto mereka berempat; dua sosok laki-laki pucat berwajah tidak jelas berdiri di samping Laura dan Katyusha yang berdiri paling pinggir.

"I –ini apa...?"

Tetapi foto Elizaveta yang membelakangi cermin lebih mengerikan lagi. Sesosok pria berkulit putih pucat, berambut kelabu-perak, dan bermata merah muncul di cermin dalam fotonya. Kedua tangannya menembus keluar cermin, berusaha menggapai leher Elizaveta dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya.

**H untuk Hati**

Namaku Gilbert. Pada tengah malam ketika aku terpaksa lembur, aku mendengar suara manis seorang bishonen dari belakangku di basement.

"Lihat hatiku nggak?"

Hati? Aku baru ingat –hal ini tak mungkin terjadi!

"Bergurau malam-malam itu tidak baik, tahu!" entah kenapa, bulu kudukku berdiri tegak.

"Aku serius, kau lihat saja," dengan malas aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan melihat seorang pria tinggi pucat bermata ungu, "hatiku hilang. Tolong carikan, dong."

Ketika ia menyingkapkan mantelnya, entah bagaimana usus dan lambungnya jatuh ke lantai basement. Sadarlah aku, bahwa bagian perut yang ia tunjuk dengan jarinya benar-benar berlubang tanpa hati hingga punggungnya…

**J untuk Jalan**

"Kiri, Eduard!" jerit Toris dari bangku belakang mobil.

"EH?" spontan Eduard banting setir.

"Astaga –kau perhatikan jalan dong! Kalau lurus tadi kita masuk jurang!"

"Tapi –kita 'kan tinggal lurus?" ujar Eduard.

"Iya, seingatku jalan tadi tidak berbelokan…" mendadak Raivis pucat pasi, "jangan-jangan, cerita Ivan benar… Kalau mengalami hal seperti hal seperti tadi –kita akan terus menyusuri jalan ini selamanya…"

"Hah? Eduard, kita putar balik!"

"Mustahil –jalannya kecil dan banyak pohon di tepinya –Raivis, bagaimana kalau kita terus?"

"A –aku tidak tahu… Ivan bilang tak ada yang pernah kembali…"

"HAH?" Eduard memacu kecepatan mobil hingga 180 km/jam.

"Eduard –AWAS JURANG!"

Teriakan Toris waktu itu sia-sia karena mereka bertiga telah terperosok ke dalam jurang tanpa dasar.

**K untuk Kereta**

Sudah ketiga kalinya terdengar suara peluit kereta api disertai mesinnya, namun tak ada apapun ketika aku melihat rel. Akhirnya kunaiki kereta berwarna merah yang mendadak muncul.

'Arthur, aku segera sampai, naik kereta terakhir,' SMS-ku untuknya. Empat anak kecil berlarian dalam peron disusul oleh buruh pucat dengan overall biru –dan aku merinding mendadak.

'Jangan kereta merah. Kamu takkan pernah bisa turun. Di dalamnya ada hantu empat korban perang dunia berlarian di peron, buruh ber-overall biru korban kecelakaan kereta, dan Marion Gorman.'

Aku sebagai orang Amerika yang sangat takut pada hantu menjadi semakin parno. Ketika aku ingin bertanya siapa Marion Gorman, serang wanita bergaun putih bercipratan darah melayang dari koridor belakang –tanpa kepala!

**L untuk Laptop**

Yao terpaku di depan laptopnya, mengetik dokumen-dokumen yang belum sempat terurus. Seseorang membelai kepalanya dari belakang.

"Jangan iseng, aru," katanya tanpa melihat belakang. Tetapi tangan itu semakin jahil, kini dia memeluk leher Yao dengan kasar.

"Aduh Ivan aru! Sakit ar –" ketika matanya melihat ke belakang, tak ada siapapun.

"A –aku dari tadi sendiri, aru..." ia baru sadar, namun matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh tanpa kepala yang berdiri di sudut ruangan.

"A –aku sendirian, aru... hanya halusinasi, ar –"

Ketika ia kembali menghadap laptopnya, sebutir kepala wanita berambut panjang berantakan tergeletak santai di keyboard-nya. Darah mengalir dari kedua matanya dan luka lebar di dahinya sementara mata kirinya menggelinding jatuh ke celana Yao.

"GYAAH –aru!"

**M untuk Mimpi**

Kakakku, Gilbert, keluar dari peti matinya dan mencekik leherku.

"Kau hutang nyawa padaku."

"AAAH!" aku menjerit, ternyata aku hanya bermimpi. Aku masih ada di ranjangku sendiri, hanya saja terduduk karena kaget. Keringat dingin membasahi dahiku.

"Hanya mimpi..." kataku sendiri. Gilbert meninggal tiga tahun lalu lantaran menyelamatkan aku dari kereta yang melaju. Ketika aku membaringkan diriku kembali, entah kenapa ranjangku terasa sempit. Aku mulai ketakutak sendiri, tak berani menoleh ke manapun.

"Siapa bilang itu cuma mimpi."

Kakakku sudah ada di kananku! Sosok pucat dan dingin itu seranjang denganku! Aku melompat turun dan berlari –namun ia mengejar dan berhasil mencekikku.

"Ayo ikut kakak..."

"HUAA –"

**N untuk Napas**

Dapat kurasakan Alfred mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Aku senang sekali dan enggan menghindarinya. Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu, dan aku menahan napasku.

Kini, bibir Alfred benar-benar menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut –meski agak dingin. Lama sekali, hingga aku mendorongnya untuk mendapatkan oksigen.

"Alfred... Beri –beri aku waktu untuk bernapas..."

"Kenapa, Arthur?"

"Lho? Bila tidak mendapatkan oksigen aku bisa mati nih."

"Aku tidak peduli..."

Ketika Alfred mendekatkan lagi dirinya, kuletakkan tanganku di bibirnya yang masih sedingin es selama beberapa detik –tanda penolakan.

Aku terkejut ngeri. Tak ada hembusan atau tarikan udara lagi yang melewati hidungnya. Alfred sudah tidak bernapas! Bahkan kakinya –tidak menapak tanah!

**P untuk Ponsel**

"Laura, terima kasih banyak ya, aku cinta kamu."

"Lho? Kamu ini benar Antonio, 'kan?"

"Iya, jadi kapan kita kencan lagi?"

"Kencan apanya?"

"Ah, pura-pura tidak tahu, deh. Gaun putihmu tadi bagus lho, aku masih teringat terus. Tadi 'kan kamu semangat banget pas kita nonton endingnya..."

"Nonton? Antonio, kamu gimana sih? Dari tadi aku di rumah terus tuh, nggak kencan sama kamu! Jadian saja belum... lagipula, aku nggak pernah punya gaun warna putih! Kamu pergi dengan siapa sih, Antonio?"

Antonio menjatuhkan ponselnya tak sengaja. Dia tahu, Laura selalu jujur. Lalu kalau iya, kepada siapa ia menyatakan perasaannya di bangku pojok bioskop tadi?

**R untuk Radio**

"Axistants yang setia, namaku Honda Kiku. Akulah yang akan menemani kalian selama sejam dalam program Horroradio di 194.5 Axis Powers fm," Kiku memulai siarannya.

"Aku menggantikan rekanku, Ludwig, yang tak bisa siaran lantaran amnesia –seseorang menghantam kepalanya dengan salah satu bagian dari sound system saat sedang siaran minggu lalu sendirian."

Di sudut ruangan, gadis berambut kelabu panjang memegang erat pisaunya. Kiku tahu, seharusnya tak ada seorangpun di sana.

"Katanya studio kita memang berhantu. Tuh, di sudut ruangan ada satu," katanya tenang, "sementara aku membuktikan apakah dia yang menghajar rekan tercinta kita, kuputarkan Danse Macabre dari Camille Saint-Saens."

Minggu depan, program Horroradio mengudara lagi.

"Hola Axistants, aku Feliciano Vargas, yang menggantikan rekan kita Kiku-chan dalam program Horroradio minggu ini dan berikutnya. Dia tewas minggu lalu dengan kepala dan tubuh terpisah."

**S untuk Suster**

"Tadi malam ternyata aku tak berdoa sendirian lho, di kapel rumah sakit."

"Suster Lili, memangnya kau ngapain di sana?"

"Aku berdoa agar kakakku segera sembuh, Suster Mona..."

"Lili," suster senior itu berkata berat penuh duka, "operasinya gagal. Kakakmu tengah berjalan menuju surga."

"Kenapa," suster junior itu mulai terisak, "tak seorangpun memberitahuku..."

"Maaf, Lili... tapi, dengan siapa kau berdoa tadi malam?"

"...dengan Suster Elizaveta..."

Mona tertegun. Sebagai staf personalia, dia tahu betul bahwa suster bernama Elizaveta telah tertembak mati di kapel itu saat Perang Dunia Pertama.

**T untuk Terjebak**

"Feli –apa-apaan ini?" Ludwig berteriak keras kepada Feli yang menguncinya dari luar. Pintu-pintu peti mati mulai terbuka sendiri, para penghuninya memanjat keluar sambil membawa senjata masing-masing.

"Temuilah korban-korbanku, Ludwig..." suara Feli terdengar semakin jauh.

"Apa –" Ludwig meraba pinggangnya –mencari pistol yang telah dicuri Feli. Tubuh-tubuh mengerikan berkulit pucat bersimbah darah melangkah mendekatinya. Bagian tubuh mereka tak lengkap lagi, sesosok tubuh dengan bagian dada yang berlubang besar mengacungkan pipa keran. Ludwig terjebak, makhluk itu semakin banyak jumlahnya.

"AAH!" seorang gadis berambut panjang telah menghunjamkan bambu runcingnya tepat di dada Ludwig.

**V untuk Vampir**

"Yao... gigimu..." aku terkejut melihat kedua gigi taring Yao memanjang.

"Aku... akulah vampir terakhir dari keluargaku, Ivan... yang barusan kau tempeli kertas mantera adalah adik-adikku..."

"Tak bisa kupercaya –selama ini aku mengencani musuh besarku, da..." aku merogoh-rogoh saku mantelku, mencari kertas mantera yang seharusnya masih tersisa.

Nihil! Kertas mantera anti vampirku sudah habis! Yao mencengkeram kedua bahuku dan menyeringai mengerikan.

"Yao –tak adakah dispensasi untukku?"

"Ini takdirku aru. Aku vampir, kau pembasmi setan. Walau terpaksa aku tetap harus menghabisimu, aru..."

**W untuk Wanita Bermulut Sobek**

"Cantikkah aku?"

"Ya."

"Bahkan jika begini?"

Wanita itu membuka maskernya, menunjukkan wajah bermulut sobeknya kepada Kiku yang kali ini terdiam dan berpikir. Bila menjawab tidak, wanita itu akan mengejar lalu membunuhnya!

"Ya," jawabnya tenang, "kau tetap cantik."

Wanita itu pergi dengan girang tak jelas arahnya sementara Kiku menghela napas lega.

"Hm," gumamnya sambil terus berjalan pulang, "tak masalah jika kita menjawab dengan benar.

Tetapi Kiku tak tahu bahwa jawabannya salah. Jika ia menjawab ya, wanita itu akan terus membuntutinya dari jauh, dan menggorok lehernya dengan pisau di depan pintu rumahnya.

**Z untuk Zirah**

Hari ini pertama kali aku meronda malam di sekolah tua.

"Aku tidak... mencurinya..."

"Siapa itu aru?"

Sesosok pria berambut hitam berantakan membuka satu per satu loker-loker murid.

"...zirah Tuan Kiku... ada di mana?"

Bulu kudukku berdiri. Kata Lars, dulu sekolah ini rumah daimyo terkenal bernama Kiku yang diperluas. Salah satu pelayannya bernama Nesia, dibunuhnya ketika tengah mencari baju zirahnya yang sebenarnya disembunyikan pelayan lainnya. Kiku menuduh Nesia sebagai pelaku dan mengeksekusi lehernya dengan katana.

Katanya sampai sekarang Nesia masih mencari baju zirah itu dan –

"Kamu... yang sembunyikan?" ia mendekatiku aru!

"Ti –tidak, aru..."

"Kamu... menjadikan aku begini..."

Aku berlari secepatnya. Dia akan membunuh orang-orang yang melihatnya –entah bagaimana caranya!

"Ah!"

Aku lupa, koridor lantai empat licin tanpa pembatas –dan dengan sukses aku terjun bebas ke lapangan upacara.

End of A-B-C Horror

A/N

Kepikiran untuk mengirim review? Maafkan saya bila tidak terlalu seram –habis ternyata bikin drabble horror itu susah! Apalagi ngegantung begitu… kesan horornya jadi pada berkurang. Bagi para pembaca setia Kuliah Terakhir, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena akan diundur pemublikasiannya… Saya juga nggak tega melihat mereka mati satu per satu TT_TT Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai akhir m(^.^)m


End file.
